Sleeping Beauty
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: Maura has never seen the movie Sleeping Beauty. One movie later and a sleeping Jane might get a surprising wake up call.


I was really bored at work today, so this happened. It was written om my phone (boy, that's more difficult then I imagined) and may contain some spelling mistakes.. oops.

* * *

"Maura.." a whispering voice said.

..

"Maura." The voice said again softly.

The Doctor was faintly aware of the voice close to her ear that was calling her name. Her dream filled mind didn't want her to wake up. In her dream she was in Jane's arms, all warm and soft and safe and home. It felt like home. Jane's arm over her shoulders, strong fingers softly drawing random patterns on her upper-arm. It almost felt real.

"Maura.."

The fingers drawing the patterns became more present, pressing just a bit harder than before. It felt as if they were on her arm for real.

"Sweetie, you gotta wake up."

Wake up? Why?

"Maur. My arm is asleep.. Wake up.."

Oh.

The blonde woman slowly opened her eyes, the reality coming back to her. They were watching a movie at Jane's place, but after the long and tiring day the doctor decided to 'rest' her eyes for a few seconds. Apparently her head had made its way to the brunette's shoulder. Jane's arm placed itself behind her back, effectively keeping her in place and giving her more comfort.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I'm glad you woke up just now. I was just seconds from kissing you awake." The Detective said with a grin.

Maura's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why would you wake me by kissing me? That doesn't make any sense. Not that I would mind, of course, but.."

"No, Maura! I mean like, ya know, Sleeping Beauty? The fairy tale where the prince kisses the princess.. No?"

"I don't understand you, Jane." the Doctor said, sitting up back in her own space.

"And I don't understand you! You seriously never watched Sleeping Beauty? It was one of my favorite Disney movies!" Jane exclaimed, shaking her arm around in hope of her sleeping limb waking up.

"I never really watched Disney movies. They always appeared to be too unrealistic to me."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Of course they did." she mumbled.

Later that evening, when Maura decided it was time to go home, she made one small detour before she arrived at her house. She was fortunate that the videostore couple of blocks down Jane's condo sold the popular Disney movies. The following evening she was at her own house, cuddle under a blanket on the sofa with a hot cup of cocoa (with real cacao, not that instant stuff), a fire going in the fireplace and Sleeping Beauty on t.v. She found that she actually enjoyed the story, after finally accepting the 'magic' and the fact that it is an animation film, and thus not real.

The day after her cultural learning moment the good Doctor was finishing up an autopy when her phone chimed. Already knowing what it was, the Doctor got rid of her gloves with a smile and went to read her text message. _Doin' anything tonight? My place has a bottle of red that needs to be consumed ;) _

Her smile turned a little bit bigger when she type her reply. _Are you trying to get me drunk, Detective? 8 o'clock alright with you? _

Not two minutes later her phone buzzed again. _I would never, Doctor. I'll see you at 7.30 ;)_

As the brunette predicted the Doctor arrived at Jane's around 7.30, eventhough she tried her best to wait till 8: she never could. Knowing Jane awaited her arrival, the doctor was quite surprised when her friend did not open the door when she knocked.

Knocking once more the blonde waited a couple of moments before reaching down in her bag, taking out her keychain and looking for the key Jane gave her a while back. Opening the door quietly she peeked her head through the opening, softly calling Jane. After hearing soft snoring from the livingroom she walked through the door and to the couch. There, sprawled on the couch was Jane, one leg on the floor and one on the back of the couch. Eventhough her position was anything but elegant nor comfortable, it was still the most beautiful thing Maura had ever seen. The Detective's face carefree and peaceful, her left hand twitching slightly as if she was reaching for something and one strand of hair hanging over her face. Maura kneeled down next to the brunette's face, slowly brushing the strand of hair out of that beautiful face. She could not stop herself, and before she knew it she was close to the detective's sleeping face. She hesitated for one second before she ever so softly brushed her lips over Jane's, just as a prince would do with his sleeping beauty. The blonde moved away when she felt the lips underneath her move ever so slightly.

"Maur?" Jane whispered.

"Hmm?" was the only sound the blonde could make, both their eyes closed and their lips still just inches apart.

"What're you doin'?" she asked.

Maura took a shaky breath, "I watched the movie." she whispered back.

It took a second for Jane to respond, "Like it?"

Maura could feel the lips under her turn into a smile, her own following without her even noticing it, "Love it." she murmured before taking those lips in her own again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D Your review will be mucho appreciated.**


End file.
